


make me come, come so alive

by DazzlingAnime1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Flip Fuck, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, a hookup that may lead to a romance, safe sex is sexy sex, the ship tag is in case I write about them again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 18:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DazzlingAnime1/pseuds/DazzlingAnime1
Summary: At a high school friend’s New Year’s party, Matthew feels bored, lonely, and sexually deprived. When he is approached by a man named Dusk, who wants a hook-up, Matthew decides to accept. But what if these two share sexual tension that is off the charts?





	make me come, come so alive

Yeah, this party sucked. No doubt about it.

It wasn’t like I didn’t want to come to this. Katie Miller, a girl I knew from high school, had sent me a Facebook message about a big bash at her childhood home on New Year’s Eve, knowing I was home from my fall semester of college.

The invite piqued my interest immediately. I liked Katie a fair bit, and knowing I’d be able to talk to some of my other friends who went off to other schools further away from home gave me the hope that maybe this party wouldn’t be too weird for me.

Nope. Only twenty minutes in and I was already feeling awkward and out of place. Part of me was disappointed at the sight of gyrating bodies, spilled alcohol bottles, smoke not from the living room fire (which I was sitting in front of) floating outside the windows, and locked lips everywhere I turned. But another was secretly thrilled, because I could fall back on the other option I had only thought about late at night: the chance to find someone good-looking enough to leave with.

I had been dating another guy at the college I attended all of last school year. Though we weren’t roommates, we had instantly bonded over graphic novels and manga, and it just took off from there. It lasted until the summer, though, when the sparks that had seemed so dizzying at the beginning crashed into the bay. It was game over when I found out he was seeing someone else, his phone buzzing after hazy morning sex.

The wound was still there, potent whenever I saw him and we exchanged awkward greetings on campus, but over time, it was healing. And after a few months of turning a blind eye to romance, I was ready to go back in. Just not in the traditional way.

In the distant blur of black shadows and raised hands, I saw one silhouette break free from the pack. As it moved closer to me, details emerged. The body tilted back and forth, moving on its own axis, and the right hand was holding a bottle of beer. The other had two fingers curled around another object, though I wasn’t sure what it was at first. When the person was in the light, I could see it was a guy a few years older than me, blonde hair buzzed. His eyes were barely focused, and he was holding a JUUL pod, vape device attached, in his left hand. From how he was walking, he was clearly making his way to me.

“Hey, man. Want a hit?” the guy asked, jerking the contraption towards me.

I shook my head. I wasn’t in the mood for vaping now, or ever. For one thing, I barely knew this guy, and if I wanted to get to know him, this wouldn’t be the way.

“All right. Cool, cool,” he replied. He continued his shuffling adventure to the porch door, where he would join others doing the same thing he was.

Relieved the exchange was done with, I started to pull my phone out of my pocket when I noticed another person walking over. Thinking it was someone who was looking to get even more smashed than they already were, I started to brace myself. But as a form began to take shape, I realized that wasn’t the case. This guy’s appearance sent chills down my body.

_Sweet Lord Jesus, have mercy. How did all of those jack off sessions lead to this?_

The man looked slightly older then me, a black faux-leather jacket thrown over a recognizable Rolling Stones T-shirt. He wore gray stonewashed jeans, and black socks as a finishing touch. His hair was the color of fresh snow, ruffled spikes atop his head, and as he ran a hand through them, I caught the glint of metal studs in his nose and ears. Simply put, this guy fit the boxes I didn’t even know I had.

It took only a few seconds for his feet to come up beside my own.

“So is this the party of the year or what?” the guy asked. He threw his arms out, looking like a Realtor showing off a house to expectant buyers. “I think it can only go up from here. Where are the streamers?”

Fuck me. His voice drew me in, a treat lying just within my reach. It was deep enough to snuggle up in, but had an edge to it as well.

“They must be hidden in the closet,” I responded. “That’s where all the best things go, right?”

“Bingo. Maybe there will also be some confetti. That’ll brighten up this joint even more.”

“Honestly, I don’t think it’d matter. There’s too much going on to begin with, and a lot of things going around.”

“Right again.” The male chuckled and continued to fiddle with his hair. It seemed like a habit of his. “I’m sorry if this is going to sound really creepy, but you’ve been in my peripheral vision all night. Let’s be real, this party isn’t going to get any more “lit” or whatever everyone else is thinking, so I was thinking of getting out of here.”

_Ooh, I know where this is going. Come on, come on. You’re almost there…_

The guy bent over so his face was level with my left ear. With breath grazing my skin, the words “To be specific, I want to get out of here with you” lit my body up like a firefly.

“Really? You mean it?”

The other boy leaned back, already standing up straight again, arms at his sides.

“Well, duh. You looked like you needed some excitement tonight, and as this party isn’t giving you that, I’m happy to provide.” He shuffled his feet, a grin appearing on his face. “I’m down for some nice, hot sex if you’re interested.”

I was. Of course I was. I wasn’t doing anything productive right now, considering none of my high school friends here wanted to talk. And besides, I needed this closeness with someone. Someone to kiss, someone to please, and someone to fuck or be fucked by. It had been so long. My body was taut like a string ready to be released.

“Sure. Would you mind texting me your address so I can plug it into my phone?” I asked, getting up from where I was sitting.

“Of course.” The boy dew his phone from his pocket. “What’s your number?”

As I told him what it was and saw him type it back verbatim, excitement bubbled up inside my chest. Knowing this guy wanted the same thing I did made me elated to think about how his body would feel against mine. Would it be lithe like mine? Or would it have the muscle I liked?

“Done. When you get settled in your car, you should be able to get to my house with no problem,” the guy said, starting to head out of the living room..

“Hey. Before you leave, do you mind telling me your name?” I asked. His head turned back. “I know we shouldn’t let this stretch too far, but telling me that’s good enough, at least.”

The boy started to chuckle, walking backwards to where he stood before.

“You’re right. The name’s Dusk. Dusk Cannon. You’ve just signed yourself up for the best night of your life. We’ll talk later.”

He ended that statement with a wink and resumed his walk out of the party. I began to feel sex wash over me like water in a bathtub.

_Looks like you need to fasten that seatbelt, Matthew._

c

Getting into my car, I plugged in the address Dusk gave me and drove the five minutes from Katie’s neighborhood in dead silence. The radio would distract me from the party of my thoughts anyway.

_Oh my god, I’m actually doing this. Ohmygodohmygod just stay calm._

Hands tightly gripping the wheel, I took deep breaths in and out and kept my eyes on the road, only glancing at stop lights to make sure I was heading the right way. I rolled into a white house’s driveway, bricks decorating the roof like chocolate chips in cookies. Compared to where I grew up, this place was a lot nicer. It took up more space and seemed to only house one person: Dusk.

I stopped, put my car into park, and pulled out my phone to test Dusk’s number.

Hey, I’m here. Where do you want to meet? 

It took a few seconds for Dusk to respond, but it seemed longer with the bubbles dancing across the screen.

Awesome! 

I’m in the living room, but we’ll move things to the bedroom quick. 

I’ve got a few surprises in store. Just you wait. ;) 

A blush crept onto my face. Something else was starting to form in my pants.

_Shit, not yet. Breathe in, breathe out._

Okay, good to know. 

Before I forget, my name’s Matthew. 

Ah, makes sense. You look like a Matthew. 

And what’s that supposed to mean? 

Nothing. It gives me a name to scream rather than “he.” 

Ready when you are. I doubt my hands will recreate this. 

Doing my best to put my phone back in my pocket without falling on the dashboard, I unbuckled my seatbelt and walked up to the house’s front door. It was painted an ironic cherry red. Cherries were _definitely_ on the agenda for the night.

Convinced the entry was locked, I knocked on it softly three times. I was almost ready to ring the doorbell when the knob turned and Dusk popped his head out.

“Dude, it’s okay. I don’t bite,” he said, squinting up at me like a bee had landed on my nose. From the lightbulb near us, I could see his piercings better than I had at the party, especially the loops extending from his cartilages.

“S-sorry. I wasn’t sure if this was locked or not, so I just...”

I sunk into myself, face breaking out in a storm of embarrassment. Geez, where’s the rewind button when you need it?

“I probably should have told you while you were sitting in the driveway, but I left this unlocked. You know, so you could get in here easily.” Dusk smirked as he tapped the door frame. “Don’t worry. I’ll lock it when you officially enter so no scary burglars try to get in while we get it on.”

Breathing out slowly, I scooted past him and entered a dimly lit house. I couldn’t fully see, but from the slight indentation in one of the leather couches, I knew where Dusk was waiting for me. I took off my coat and shoes and sat on the other divan. Dusk went back right where he was, one leg crossed over the other.

“So before we get into this, I want to make sure what you’re against,” he said, head sinking back into the material behind him. “This may be a hook-up, but as I’m sure you know, safe sex is sexy sex.”

His eyebrows fluttered as he made this point. I stifled a giggle, but joke aside, he had a valid point. I didn’t want to end this night regretting jumping into this.

“I’m not a fan of BDSM,” I stated, my blush starting to come back. “I’m worried that if some guy wanted to try it, he’d push me out of my comfort zone too much.”

Dusk nodded, his eyes intently looking at me.

“Aside from that, no fisting. The thought of a full hand up my butt...” I began to shiver. “It grosses me out.”

“I get you, don’t worry,” Dusk responded, shifting his arms so they were behind his head. “It takes a lot of trust between partners to go that deep. How about condoms?”

“Preferably, I’d stick with them, but I don’t mind giving you a blowjob without one. Just as long as you don’t come in my mouth.”

“You know, you’re the first guy I’ve been with who has suggested that,” Dusk responded, face interested. “The others I’ve slept with were all condoms, all the time. It’s like they think by my appearance, I’m just one big daredevil who will only get off if I feel them or get in their ass raw.”

_Eh, figured. Wait, shit, didn’t he just say something about his appearance creating an impression on someone?_

“Listen, I know this is going to sound ridiculous, but you’re clean, right?” I ended this with a tilt of my head, one finger going up to my lips.

Dusk began to snicker, though I wasn’t sure what he was entertained by.

“That gesture’s amazing. But yes,” he responded, stretching his arms out in front of him. “Last time I checked was last week. I’m clean as a dishrag fresh out of the wash.”

“Oh, good.” I exhaled in relief. I shouldn’t have worried too much, considering he did bring up condoms in the first place, but it felt good to make sure.

“It’s all right for you to ask. I’m always open to questions. I get asked them way less often than I’d like.”

Seeming pleased with what just went down, Dusk got up from his couch and began moving over to mine. As I watched him sit down beside me, I leaned back as he started to scooch toward me. Face glittering with delight, he towered over me, hands sinking into the material under my head.

“So, are you ready to get this party started?” Dusk asked, beginning to lean in closer.

“Uh, um, I...” I wasn’t used to this blunt energy from someone. Instead of responding verbally, I just nodded.

Dusk grinned, and placed his lips on mine while closing his eyes. I did the same.

It was intense. What started as a sweet and tender offering became hot and needy. My hands became tangled in Dusk’s hair as our tongues intertwined, our breathing coming fast and hard.

Pretty soon, I felt a hand trickling to the back of my shirt. I moaned into the kiss and arched my body up to Dusk’s own as the warmth of his hand moved from over the material to under it. His hand rubbed up and down my back until it stopped at the small. Wanting to feel some of his skin for myself, I began to slip my right hand under his shirt. But it wasn’t his back I was looking for.

Grunting, Dusk repositioned himself so the front of our bodies collided, his hands moving to my hips while I copped a feel of his abs. I liked what I felt. My left hand dug further into his locks, causing a tremor to move through his body. He started to grind our hips together. This felt freeing, unabashedly making out with a guy like no one was watching. I wanted to savor every minute of Dusk’s hands on my body.

We broke apart, our lips red with lust. Prying his hands from my sides, Dusk maneuvered downward until he was level with my neck.

“Holy Jesus fuck,” he breathed into the skin. “I didn’t think you’d be so good at kissing. Shit.” At a loss of words, he began to suckle near my collarbone, which made me gasp.

“Let’s just say...I have...a good amount...of practice,” I responded in between pants and bucks upward. I loved this sensation, but I wanted to go somewhere more intimate than here on the couch.

“Well, then...” Dusk chuckled. He detached his lips, licking them quickly before settling on my face. “Looks like it’s time for a change of location.”

Grinning in response, I nudged his left hip so he could move off of me and go to his bedroom.

c

Dusk’s sheets were white. That was the only detail I caught when he flipped the light switch and started chucking off of shirts, pants, and socks. Then we tumbled onto them.

We were back to kissing, but this time, my hands got more intimate. They groped Dusk’s ass, marveling at the feeling of pure perfection underneath a layer of black cloth. Dusk’s hands were in my hair, settling in the brown strands as we continued to tangle our bodies and tongues together.

“If I’m the first person who has ever told you this, I’m sorry to all the jackasses before me,” Dusk said, a nice flush coming onto his face when we split apart for another break. “You’ve got a nice body, Matthew. I appreciate it.”

My chest swelled with pride. Dusk was the first person to tell me this. While I didn’t go hardcore when it came to exercise, I had built up some muscle from time spent at the campus gym or runs around the quad. It was nice to go at my own pace rather than having extra weight put on me.

“You are, but thank you,” I replied. I got another glance at Dusk’s body, a tattoo of a strawberry red rose adding a splash of color to his right pectoral. “Yours looks awesome, too.”

“Why, thank you. It’s nice to see some people appreciate the full package rather than just...you know,” Dusk said, jerking out his hips to illustrate what he was referencing. I arched my back in response.

“How many tattoos do you have? I’m curious.”

“I’ve got four you can see right now. The rose on my chest is right in front of you, but I also have a sun on my back, and two designs on my ankles. The others you’ll get to see when this layer’s off.”

“Wait, so you have a tattoo on your butt or something? Not going to lie, but that sounds pretty hot.”

“Hush, now. I don’t want to reveal all of my secrets right away.”

“Well, sometimes I get impatient.” I drew my hands down his abs. Dusk shivered at the motion.

“I totally couldn’t tell. Though I think you should make your goal clear,” he replied, leaning down to nip my bottom lip. “What do you say, Matthew? Care to tell me what you want to see?”

Though the heat was coming back, my response came out crisp and clear.

“Dusk, can you show me the rest of you?”

A warm smile appeared on his face, and after one nod, Dusk’s hands slipped under his underwear, throwing it on his bedroom floor. The milky white of the die on his thighs caught my attention first before they traveled to his aroused dick. My jaw dropped open.

“Holy shit. You have a dick piercing?”

Two metal balls sat under his cock head, glinting under the soft yellow light. Dusk grinned as he took his penis in hand, stroking upward and tilting his head back once he hit the pierced area.

“Yup, I sure do. ” He rubbed the metal with his middle finger. “Fun fact: I had one of my ex-boyfriends do this for me. I wanted to see what it felt like to have one.”

 _Risky move, but it’s nice to see you enjoy it._ I cleared my throat as he continued to play with the small balls.

“I want that in my mouth. Like, right now, if possible.”

Dusk barked out a laugh, taking his hand away and placing it at his side. He smiled down at me as his penis twitched once.

“Same with you, but I think the undies need to come off first.”

I had never responded to a sexual request so fast in my life.

c

To be honest, I had never done a 69 before. But settled in between Dusk’s thighs, lapping at his head while he went down on my own, I was shocked to find myself wondering why I didn’t do this more often. It was fun.

Slurping filled the room, mostly from Dusk. From what I could tell, he was deepthroating my cock. The sensations from his mouth and the sound of his muffled moans nearly did me in. I had to will myself not to release when he choked on a descent.

I began to take Dusk’s penis in between my lips as he went upwards on mine. It was easier to work with since he was laying down and I didn’t have to worry about getting hit in the face. Though thinking that, I was worried I wasn’t doing as good a job with keeping still. But from his pants and licks from the base to the tip, my concern blew away like freshly fallen leaves.

This went on for a few more minutes. I made it three fourths of the way down before hitting my limit, and Dusk got all of my dick into his mouth multiple times, occasionally swallowing around it as he worked me into ecstasy. Eventually, I felt a tap against my leg, and I looked back to see his eyes questioning if we should move on. After a quick nod, I sat up, but it was only for a moment because he pushed me onto his sheets.

“Wow,” Dusk said, leaving kisses down my body before he was face-to-face with my cock again. “I didn’t realize I missed sucking dick.”

He then followed this statement by taking my penis in his mouth and taking it all the way to the root. After one strangled gasp, he popped off and began tounging my slit.

“Aw, shit!” I exclaimed, tilting my head back. “That feels really good.”

“Mmmmhmm,” Dusk got out as he flicked his tongue back and forth across the head. He came back up so we were looking into each other’s eyes, his eyes burning with excitement. “Do you mind fucking first?”

I was honestly surprised by this offer. I wasn’t given this choice before. In my previous relationship, my ex handled the My Dick Goes Inside Your Ass part and I handled the I Pledge the Offering of the Ass part, intermingled with moaning, tongue, and whispered praises. But since this was a night filled with change, why not add more, right?

“Sure.”

With that response, Dusk grinned and flipped onto his stomach, letting his butt face me. Though I felt it earlier, it was the first time I had seen his ass up close, and with it came another design that stopped my eyes from wandering. A black spade was etched into the curve of his right cheek like pen ink. My guess from earlier was in fact correct.

“Well, fuck me,” I breathed, hearing another chuckle from in front of me. I looked up to see Dusk with a sly grin on his face.

“Patience, grasshopper. You’ll have the chance to be fucked later. But it’s nice, right?”

Still in awe, I just nodded.

“I got this last year,” he continued, slightly rolling over on his left side to give me a closer look at the spade. “It’s a good luck charm. This bad boy is me saying “Fuck it” and taking control of my own destiny after a lot of tough shit. A final kiss my ass, so to speak.”

“Ah, got it.” I nodded as Dusk repositioned himself.

“Condoms and lube are in the second drawer to your left. Use them wisely.”

Scampering on my knees to his nightstand, I quickly retrieved the items he asked me to get. Popping the lube cape open and drizzling some onto my fingers was easier than it normally was. I thought about the irony of it as my first finger circled around Dusk’s hole before going inside.

Despite not seeing Dusk’s reactions, it was easy to tell he was enjoying my prep. From writhing on the bed, tilting his head back with a groan as I hit his prostate, or breathing “Fuck, yes, keep it up,” I could feel my blood simmering with the pleasure I bestowed on him. I never got the chance to do this with my former partner, instead relying on dildos to see how he’d react to something up his butt. Getting the chance to do this for the first time made me really satisfied with my progress. And seeing Dusk bask in it only proved my point.

It took three fingers before Dusk turned around and signaled with a nod that he was ready. As I put the condom on and applied more lube, I looked down at his body. His arms were spread upwards on the bed, muscles flexing as he brought them back to his chest to rest them for one quick second. His back went on for miles, his sun tattoo glittering from the light shining down on it. His ass was bent upwards with the spade tattoo, ready to take what I would give him. I was planning on giving him a good show, free of charge.

Tapping my penis against his hole, I took a deep breath before I pushed in.

“Ah, that’s it,” Dusk grunted, pushing back on my dick as it entered him further. “Welcome to my humble home, Matthew.”

Digging my knees into the bed sheets, I put my hands on his hips so I wouldn’t fall over. I felt him flinch. Freezing for a second, he looked back with a teasing glint in his eyes. But this time, compared to the ones he had given me before, this one seemed to have an plea inside it, waiting to be heard.

“And that, my friend, is too rough for me. To make a long story short, some of my exes have lost it when they get the chance to put their hands on my hips. A death grip is no fun for anyone.”

“Then what do you want me to do?” I asked. “I don’t want to hurt you or make you remember bad times in your life.”

Dusk giggled, the apprehension swept away. “Only the ones who have gotten very far with me know I love this, but I’ll show you now because you’re a good boy who has a kinky side to him. And I love that kinky side.”

Squirming, he managed to get his arms behind him as he moved my own to his chest, traveling upwards until they hit his pecs. Since I couldn’t help myself, I got a quick grope in, feeling the muscle underneath my palms. The action was met with a loud gasp, Dusk leaning his head back.

“Aw, FUCK!” he grit out as my fingers twisted his nipples. “That hits the spot. The only thing that would make this better is more hip action.”

“Well, then, I guess I’ll have to oblige.”

“You sure do. It’s time for you to fuck me, Matthew.”

The pace was a street race from the start. I forgot about little details bouncing around my head since my mind was only expressing one need and one need only: to make Dusk feel good. As I slammed into his ass, I squeezed his upper chest to correlate with my tempo. Our breathing became strained and rapid, two men relishing in the art of sexual contact. My heart began pounding in my ears as I built up more momentum than I thought possible. It made me think back to my ex and how he would feel when he topped me, but only for one brief second.

As Dusk continued to writhe his body and groan (with some curse words sprinkled in there), I could feel myself losing my grip. This was all too much, hooking up with this mesmerizing man who managed to pull off the traits I didn’t know would be admired. Not only that, but he had given me the time of my life in terms of lovemaking, being lewd, dirty, and flat out not giving any fucks. Hook-up? What hook-up? I knew right then and there I was going in for the long haul.

That was in my head as I sputtered “I’m coming” and shouted as I emptied my load into the condom. My hands lay flat on Dusk’s pecs while my movement slowed down. After coming down from my high, it didn’t take long for my partner to follow, his breathing becoming more rapid as he went to town on his cock.

Stroking with just the right attention focused on his piercing, Dusk spilled over, pointing his penis upward so his cum would shoot onto his well-developed chest. After pulling out of him, he turned over, allowing me to see the mess he made. Slipping his left thumb around an ab, Dusk scooped up a bit of his cum and stared at it before wiping it back on his body. It was like looking at an abstract painting, not knowing what the artist intended when creating it, but having the knowledge that it was really beautiful.

“Damn,” I sighed while I began to remove the condom. “That was amazing.”

“You can say that again,” Dusk replied. He stretched and began to sit up. “Geez, it’s going to hurt to move around tomorrow. I don’t know if I should thank you or be offended.”

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry.”

“No, no. You’re fine. It felt marginally better compared to the “rough” I got in the past.”

“That’s good. Do you mind if we clean up before anything else happens?” I held up my semen-filled condom to illustrate my point. “This is one thing.”

Dusk snorted as he finally got up from his bed and made his way to the bathroom. “Of course, dear sir. Prepare to have your world shaken up for the second time tonight. I’m not going to go to sleep until I have a turn with that beautiful ass of yours.”

c

Dusk kept his word in both ways that phrase could be taken.

Once we got into his bathroom (which was, again, mostly white, with a black granite floor) and had cleaned off any spare release on our bodies, Dusk turned me around to face the mirror as he rummaged around in one of the cabinets to produce a dental dam. After some prep with lube and making sure it was placed correctly, the former went to town.

My hips began to buck as I craved the feeling of his tongue in me. With each swipe, flick, or repeated dance, I could only hone in on how skilled he was at this. Just like with his blowjob, it was immersive, making me jolt when he stopped and rose up, a thousand-watt smile on his face.

“I’d take it you’re a big fan of my rimming skills,” Dusk commented as he took my penis in hand. “Look at how hard and wet you are.”

I shivered as he sucked on my neck while simultaneously jacking me off with his right hand. This was all too much, and yet I wanted more. I grinded my butt against his cock while his left hand moved to pull at my left nipple, making a satisfactory sound when the action made me heave. Before I could experience another climax, Dusk backed off.

Flicking at the spot where he had left a hickey with his tongue, he stated, “Let’s get back to the bedroom now. I want you on your back, legs spread, so I can do final prepping.

“Then,” he continued, leaning into my ear so he could whisper, “you’re going to take this dick and ride it until you can’t think straight. There’s fun involved with being versatile, because as much as I enjoy getting fucked, I also enjoy fucking a load out of the ones who fuck me.”

That much was proven when his preparation was all said and done, dental dam gone, and he was in my ass, legs starting to burn a bit as I crouched over him. The feeling of his piercing was only made more hypnotizing by the latex. That was probably the point, considering I was a sensitive mess who was bucking nonstop downward to keep up with Dusk’s frantic thrusts inward.

“God. You love squeezing around this cock, don’t you?” Dusk panted out, hands trailing up my calves. “You’re about to milk me for all I’m fucking worth. Shit!”

I planted my lips on his as we came in sync, our tongues zealously connecting as my release coated both of our stomachs. Staying like this for a few minutes, I felt grateful. Not just because the sex was fantastic, but because I was able to get the frustration of my break-up out of my head and my body.

Breaking free, we set about cleaning up on our own. By the time I was under the sheets after a shower, Dusk came in moments later, done with his own. He shut off his bedroom light before kissing me on the cheek and joining me. The exertion from our activity finally pulled me under, and I briefly smiled before all I could see was black.

c

I opened my eyes and started to take in my surroundings. At first, I was confused at the sight of gray walls as opposed to my normal blue, but then I remembered I was at a stranger’s place. A stranger who had slept with me, gotten me out of my shell a bit, and was now giving me an erection as I continued thinking about him.

_What was his name? Oh, right, Dusk Cannon._

I stretched before getting out of his bed, changing into a black t-shirt, gray sweats, and black underwear he must have laid out for me when he got up himself. I didn’t notice it straight away, but after another look, I realized the other side of his mattress was abandoned. It only made me curious about where he was.

Then I heard a ding from a toaster from where I could only assume was the guy’s kitchen. Resolving to gather my belongings later, I ventured out of Dusk’s bedroom and tracked down light until I reached his kitchen. There, I saw him slightly bent in front of the machine I assumed was warming up our breakfast, only wearing a pair of red briefs and a tee I noticed said **GAY AS FUCK** in white text when he turned around. Guess my footsteps weren’t as quiet as I wanted them to be.

“Top of the day, man,” he said as he held up a plate with a fluorescent looking Pop-Tart. “How’d you sleep?”

“Pretty good, actually,” I responded as I took the pastry he offered, noticing up close it was dark red with white frosting. Red Velvet, then. It matched his outfit.

Speaking of, I glanced back up at him as I turned to the left and pulled out a chair. “Aren’t you going to get cold in that? I know I can’t complain about the shirt, since I’m wearing one too, but your legs must hate you.”

“You mean these fine things?” Dusk clarified by pulling up his right leg by his big toe, stretching it so far out I was afraid it would dislocate. They looked nicely toned, though, and I caught the glimmer of a fire in smoky shades of orange at his ankle.

I nodded as he smirked in response, lowering the raised ligament.

“Nah, they’re used to it. Aside from this house having killer heating, I’ve wandered around wearing absolutely nothing and I don’t catch cold. My body’s gone through a lot worse, so relax.”

His eyes darkened as he came over to sit down, pulling out a chair for himself and hopping on, criss-cross applesauce.

“Thanks for last night,” I blurted out, going beet red as Dusk’s face changed to a surprised expression. Clearing my throat, I continued. “I know it’s not new to you, but I just want you to know I really enjoyed our time together. You turn me on so much, I can’t stand it. So I-”

“Stop,” Dusk interrupted as he put a hand on my right shoulder. “Not because I’m not liking what’s coming out of your mouth. I’m loving it, but I wasn’t expecting this. Normally my hook-ups just up and leave after an awkward meal here.

“Also, I wanted to thank you myself,” he went on, starting to fiddle with his hair again as his cheeks went light pink. “What we had last night was...special. It made me think about all of the love I didn’t get as a kid, or from past relationships. Honestly, I’ve always been pretty lonely.”

I wasn’t expecting this confession. I mean, I figured Dusk had been dealt a bad hand when it came to him talking about his exes and how he had slightly panicked when I put my hands on his hips the night before. He wasn’t trying to brush it under the rug completely. However, I wasn’t aware he wanted to discuss it with me. Looks like we both gave the other a lot to think about. Who would have thought?

Snapping out of my thoughts, I fixed my eyes on him, giving him a signal that meant he had my full attention.

“When I was growing up, my parents weren’t big supporters of what I wanted to do. Granted, I didn’t know what the future held, but whether it was an after school program or music, they just weren’t giving any shits.

“The only things they actually gave their attention to was buying this house for me to stay in during college.” Dusk moved his arms so they spread out on both sides. “And fund my college education. Other than that, nothing wowed them.”

“God, I don’t know what that would feel like,” I said, lifting my Pop-Tart and taking a bite out of it.

“Well, when I was in high school, I got used to it, but I still needed affection,” he replied, doing the same to his own pastry. He swallowed before continuing. “So, being officially out and proud at sixteen, I decided to find other men who had feelings for their own gender to get into relationships with. Of course, you know how some of those turned out.”

_To make a long story short, some of my exes have lost it when they get the chance to put their hands on my hips._

I nodded briefly.

“Well, after my last ex literally kicked me out of his apartment, I just thought, ‘Well, Dusk, you might as well abandon the idea of One True Love entirely,’ so I decided once I got to college, I would only do hook-ups. That way, I wouldn’t get into a situation where I was treated like human filth.

“Of course, things bored me after a while. So when I found you sitting all alone in front of the fireplace, I had this secret desire about starting something new with a person I’ve never seen before. You went to the high school across town, right?” Dusk raised his eyebrows as he finished this question.

“Yes, I did. No wonder I didn’t recognize you,” I responded, crossing my legs on the chair so I could get more comfortable. “Are you going to the college in town as well?”

“Mmmhmm,” he nodded.

“I’m going to one that’s more than two hours away. ”

“Huh, interesting,” Dusk said, tapping one of his pierced ears. “You gotta love the games we play. What’s another one? New year, new me?”

All of a sudden, the kitchen became quiet. After thirty seconds, Dusk opened his mouth and a howl came out.

“Oh my fucking god,” he cackled, holding onto his stomach. “I completely forgot that it’s New Year’s Day. Was that sex mind-blowing or what?”

I couldn’t help it. I began to laugh as well. “So mind-blowing that we forgot what time of year it was. Who does that?”

“People like us, my friend,” Dusk answered before breathing in and out slowly. “But let’s backpedal before we get off track. I only went to that party just so I could find someone to bang. Katie seems like a great gal, but I found out about this bash when I overheard kids in this neighborhood talking about it. Since it was New Year’s Eve and I didn’t have anything better to do, I decided to come.

“You gave me one of the best nights of my life. The party wasn’t that fun, but you were the best part of it, hands down. So for that, I thank you.”

Dusk ended this with a dorky bow that caused me to snicker again. But it was now time to get serious. I wanted a second chance at my thank you.

“I appreciate you finding me. To be honest, I half wanted to go to that party to find someone to leave with. The other half was to see some of my old friends again, but that clearly didn’t work out. So when I saw you coming over to me after this random guy offered me a hit,  I thought, ‘For the love of God, if this guy does the same, I’m just gonna leave.’

“You see, I went through a messy break-up last summer. I was dating a guy who I thought loved me just as much as I loved him, but he cheated on me with another guy who didn’t even go to our school.” Dusk emitted a low whistle. “So I decided to step away from the dating scene for a while so I could heal in peace. Then, you came along, offered a hook-up, and I took the bait. But then it grew into something more.”

I turned away, eating more of my Pop-Tart until it was gone, heat returning to my cheeks.

“Wow,” Dusk said, eyes blinking rapidly. “We really suck at this hook-up thing.”

I couldn’t help it. That simple proclamation was followed by the biggest snort I’ve ever made. It took a few minutes before my composure returned.

“Yeah, I guess we do,” I replied, taking my pointer finger and curling it around one of Dusk’s. “But honestly, I’m not mad about it.”

c

A few hours later, I was in my room at home, reorganizing some of the trinkets on my desk. I had promised my mom I would help clean around the house on New Year’s Day, seeing as not a lot of stores were open and I didn’t want to “chill out” in the freezing cold.

I left Dusk’s house around 10:00 a.m. after finishing my breakfast and promising that we would talk soon. Though not before we discussed college.

“You’re majoring in Sociology with a minor in Japanese?” Dusk asked, his eyebrows quirking up. “That’s an interesting combination.”

“My friends have told me exactly that,” I chuckled and scratched my head. “But I loved taking that class in high school, so it was a no-brainer. The minor comes from too much anime and manga.”

“That’s cool, though,” he responded. “I’m just getting a degree in Communication Studies. I’m not exactly sure where I’m going with that, but I want to make people who struggled with the same things I did have their voices heard.”

“Hey! Don’t undermine yours when your reasoning behind it is also cool. I wish I had the bravery to face the demons of the past.”

“You’ve got a point there. It’s just that I’ve heard other people around my campus talk about their area of study, and I feel like mine is just so inferior. It feels pretty selfish, you know?”

“I don’t think so.” I placed a hand on Dusk’s arm. “You have a purpose that people are going to respect, so don’t ever say that it’s selfish, all right? This is going to do great things.”

Dusk looked at me with shock in his eyes before he grinned. He pecked me on the lips before saying words that he had been holding in for a while:

“Thank you, Matthew.”

What followed was a good five minute makeout session before I decided I wasn’t ready to soil his couch. I collected my clothes, sent my mom a quick text after turning my phone on, and bid adieu to Dusk for the time being. I didn’t have to be back at college until the 8th, so I knew I could get a few visits in before planning out long distance calls.

Satisfied with my work, I took a step back and admired my desk. This year was going to be amazing, and as I thought back to the night before with Dusk, I knew he would be there if any trouble came my way. Sure, we may have started on this road through a hook-up, but love managed to come through, and I don’t want it to leave any time soon.

My phone dinged suddenly. Jolting in surprise, I took a breath before walking over to the corner of my room where my phone was charging. Looking at the screen, I saw one new message from Dusk. I quickly unlocked my phone and went to my text messages to see the full thing.

Is it okay to say that my dick already misses you? Or is that too soon? 

Smirking, I replied with some snark of my own.

Maybe a bit, but honestly, I don’t mind. 

Does tomorrow afternoon work for you? 

You know, so we can meet up? 

It took a few minutes before a reply came, and with it, my libido soared.

I’m wide open. 

Both figuratively and literally, of course. 

Though I wouldn’t mind having a turn up your ass again. 

Sorry. I’m not sure how to sell this. 

He was just fine. After burying my face in my pillow and jacking off to the thought of his body on mine, I sent him a picture of the washcloth I ejaculated into as proof.

The reply came immediately.

Fuck. 

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, this should have been up in January, but writing is a process. Anyways, this is my very first original story on this site, and if you enjoyed it, feel free to bookmark it, give kudos, or leave a comment.
> 
> Thanks to Luke for beta reading this and always giving me advice on how to make my writing better. Sometimes, it isn't the nicest, but I know you mean well.
> 
> The story title comes from Tove Lo's dont ask dont tell from her album Blue Lips. I love the song lyrics in lowercase aesthetic, so you'll be seeing it more in my work.
> 
> Dusk's appearance is based on a variety of things, most notably Yu Kuroya and Yusei Atoishi from the Dynamic Chord franchise (don't watch the anime. It's terrible). However, his initial look was inspired off of Tommy's appearance in BukBuddies' Wet Dreams. Oops.


End file.
